Ib in The World of Guertena
by Kotoria
Summary: AU. Ib's a little who got lost in the eerie museum, when there were dolls and paitings chasing her, and they kept calling her "Alice". With the help of a new friend, will she find the way back?
1. Chapter 1

**Ib in The World of Guertena**

**A/N: Yeah...I know the first chapter is really, really short but I just want to make sure that there are not so many grammar errors in here...I don't have a beta-reader and whenever I correct something, another mistake appears... I'll try to write the other chapters longer. Hope I can find a beta-reader...**

**Chapter 1**

Ib ran across the dark hall, trying to stay away from the ladies pantings and dolls that were chasing her. The little girl saw an opened door on her left and ran into it, slamming the door shut behind her. She breathed heavily, wondering how did this happened.

It was Ib's birthday, so she decided to pay a trip to the museum near her house. Everything was okay at first, since she enjoyed gazing through paintings and stuffs, but then a rabbit ornament appeared out of nowhere. Ib thought it was part of the exhibition but was put in a wrong place, so she took it with her and went to ask the staff where it was. And then she came across a strange large paiting named "Another Wonderland". The next thing she knew, she was standing in a dark hall, the rabbit ornament on her hand now's a creepy smiling blue doll. Then a few second later, all of the statuses and ladies paintings in the hall suddenly came alive and chased her around.

Ib shook her head, trying to forget about the things she saw earlier. Now she needed to find a way back to the art museum…

Purple text appeared on the wall next to her. The little girl stared at the paint.

"Come play with us! We just want to welcome you!"

She took a few steps away from the door. It sounded like someone was banging on it. Another test appeared.

"Don't be shy! I'll invited the others! You won't be lonely!"

Ib started to run, ignoring the new text on the wall.

"We just want you to have fun. We'll introduce you to the others! You'll get along soon!"

She tried to open the door at the end of the hall, but it seemed stuck.

"After all, you are the Alice of Wonderland…"

She stared at the text that just appeared. Who's Alice? Her name was Ib…

The door suddenly opened. She dashed through it and closed it behind her.

"Are you Alice?" Ib froze when she heard a voice behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ib in The World of Guertena**

**Chapter 2**

Ib turned around. There was a girl behind her. She had blue eyes, blonde hair and a green dress.

"Are you Alice?" The girl asked. She took a step closer. " I asked". She stared at Ib. "Are you Alice?".

Ib shook her head. She didn't know what was going on, but had a feeling that things would be much worse if she said yes.

"Are you from the outside?" The other girl asked again. "I mean, the real world?"

Ib nodded. She looked around the room, trying to find a way to escape.

"Then you are Alice." The blonde girl took out a palette knife. "Why did you lie to me?"

Ib took a step away from the other. She realized there was a door on the other side of the room. But how could she get past this blonde?

"You don't look like Alice." The blonde's eyes were fixed on Ib. "Alice in the storybook had blonde hair and blue eyes, like me. You had red eyes and brown hair. Plus, you're wearing a skirt. Alice doesn't wear a skirt. She wears a dress. A white dress, not like me. My dress is green, since Father doesn't want me to become Alice…" She swung her knife. "But it's okay. I'll show Father that there's no different between me and any human…I'll show him that he should have named me Alice, not Mary…"

As soon as she started swinging her palette knife toward Ib, the little girl quickly dashed through the room, avoiding dolls falling from the ceiling. She opened the door and ran through it, although the blonde – now Mary – was chasing right after her.

"Don't run away, Alice…" Mary said softly, then stabbed a nearby mannequin head. "In my way, in my way, in my way…" She mumbled, then continued to chase after the other girl.

Ib quickly scanned the hall, trying to opened any door she saw, but all of them were locked. She stared helplessly at the end of the hall, where there were tons of thrones and yellow roses blocking her way. She stared banging on one of the door, hoping it would make the door opened. But it's no use, she could hear Mary's footsteps coming closer.

Suddenly, a door appeared on her right. The little girl stared. She turned the handler and realized it wasn't lock, Mary's coming closer. Ib could hear her voice now. The girl closed her eyes and ran into the door, slamming it behind her, wondering what was waiting for her here.

That's when she realized there was a blue rose painted on the door.


End file.
